


Keep us together

by mithrilbikini (liasangria), rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Fanart, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Thorin and Dwalin share a quiet moment on the road, as they have always kept each other close and safe.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Keep us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/gifts).



══════════════════════════════════

══════════════════════════════════

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab between two artists, and we really hope you'll enjoy this little scene of Dwalin and Thorin! ♥


End file.
